At Any Cost
by DarthSylar
Summary: I have been walked over, captured and killed by these guys. Now I'm getting my Revenge. At Any Cost! Please Read and Review. For Obliviator 80


_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, its characters, locations or other miscellaneous material. This is a spiritual sequel to Best Death Ever, Read and Review please. _

**At Any Cost**

The old proverb says, revenge is a dish best served cold. That phrase took such an ironic and twisted affect on me. My power and my thirst for vengeance, forged me into a walking, talking pun. Now I can take life's joke about me. The Ice Queen of Washington can freeze things to shattering point.

I was living the good life. Working under a powerful senator, securing his power and feeding my lifestyle with what he paid me. Then I make the bright idea of recruiting Nathan Petreilli. That's where this whole slippery slope began.

First I get hassled by some punk reporter trying to make into some bimbo stripper in Las Vegas. Next I find out that this skank's sister. Apparently she had kid, Misha or Mikla something like that, but I only met him twice. And on that second occasion he got me killed. I am so never having kids.

As I was saying, next thing I know I'm freezing the punk and go into a random depression. Find some doctor who gave me my abilities and then jumped off a bridge. I was a real emo during this time.

Then I was saved by that smug bastard, Nathan Petrelli. I was vulnerable and he had that goddamn smile. Just wonder how the hell he found me.

I knew the man was trouble, he mixed god and politics. Now I'm not a person easily swept up by things. But next thing I know I'm being held prisoner by Indian Spiderman. Seriously, and I still stayed with the man. Oh and then I found his father and tried to make an army of super soldiers. But after that fiasco blew up in our faces, quite literally, I tried to get back to basics and put this madness behind me. But I still wonder where that Asian guy came from.

But looks like I'm back on the fire, when Nathan goes emo and tries to lock up people who are just like him, after his attempt to create a world of people just like them. Seriously its like the plot of a well done television show was retold for in adequate explanations with out the same interesting characters and developments that made it work the first time in order too regain a dwindling fan base after a devastating first half of high awaited season after a strike of the writers guild killed all chances of an interesting story. Gee! I have got to stop breaking the fourth wall and talking to my self, especially in run on sentences.

I get arrested by swat fricken super hero swat teams. Put on a plane and just when I thought that I was finally coming closer to being somewhere safe. Here comes the great Peter Pertreli. Who by some act of incredible stupidity he crashes the plane turning my life upside fricken down. Next I'm captured by the head idiot and locked in the tanning booth from hell.

I brake out to be part of "Ivan the Terrible's" bluff to keep his superpowered Gitmo open. Next I'm being used by some guy in horned rim glasses to find some kind of rebel. I also say some weird line. I think it was "working up a cold snap" or some shit like that. What the hell did that mean any way. I find mika and end up getting deep frozen and shot by vlad.

And some how that leads us here! Turns out becoming a human popsicle has its advantages. One being not going the way of the dinosaurs. The other is that I turn into water. I'm now one half the wonder twins. But minus being gay. Now I'm going to fight back. I'm tired of being walked over by the idiots of this world. And here I wait as cup of water for Kevin Mendez. But I must say this stake out is incredibly boring. I think I'll nod of-.

I'm awake and moving. I'm being forced out of a narrow container. I see light but not of day but harsh and florescent. I land in another container. White, smooth, porcelain. Next thing I know a force is dragging, sucking, flushing me down. I fight my way back up. Target located. I rise out of the container and regain my legs. He turns around shocked to see me. I look him dead in the eyes, that convey my mission statement…Revenge

"Your number three."

…At Any Cost!


End file.
